Problems With Psynergy
by Droory
Summary: A small collection-to-be of drabbles to poke fun at those moments in GS history that just do not make sense. Chapter Five: Frost and Growth. Feel free to ask for any moment that confused or befuddled you.
1. Sheba's Reveal

_**Hi-ho!  
Just a little story dedicated to my confusion over things Golden Sun related.  
Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Felix glared angrily at the altar at the peak of Gaia Rock, or Mt. Mikage as the people of Izumo called it. He could sense something there, he knew full well it was there, and that whatever it was he would no doubt need to solve whatever puzzles waited for him inside the Elemental Rock. That was how these things always worked. He'd had to deal with it along with Alex as they solved puzzles that completely stumped Saturos and Menardi, puzzles that inexplicably _un_-solved themselves when they left the room.

He knew full well, that whatever was there, be it invisible or dwelling halfway into some other dimension, he would need, and that he would no doubt need some form of Psynergy to get it. Clarity struck suddenly him suddenly and he spun around.

_"Sheba?"_ He asked, addressing the small blonde girl he had helped kidnap so many months ago, _"Do you remember when we were beneath Babi Lighthouse, at the doors to Venus?"_

Sheba nodded uncertainly, _"Yeah… what about it?"_

_"Use that Psynergy you used there."_ Felix ordered, pointing at the altar, _"Remember, the one that revealed that button underneath the sign?"_

Uncertainty and confusion crossed the young girl's face, _"Uhh… Felix? I never cast any Psynergy like that…"_

Felix's brow furrowed incredulously, _"Yes, you did! That was the entire reason we kidnapped you in the first place!"_

Sheba raised her hands, looking for Jenna or Kraden to support her, _"No, I didn't. And I thought I was kidnapped to get into Jupiter."_

_"Ha-ah-ah-ha… no, you… you did something that let us in. You used a Psynergy of some form, don't lie to me."_ He said, slowly advancing as he wagged a finger back and forth,_ "I know what I saw. And! And… We only realised that after I was needed to open Venus."_

Sheba swallowed as she backed away, "So_ you admit you're the one who got us into Venus Lighthouse?"_

_"No!"_ Felix shouted, his hands flailing upward in frustration, tired of the constant denial of what he knew to be true, _"I got us in the front door, yeah, but we needed you to get into the true entrance! Jenna, Kraden, you were there, back me up here!"_

The Mars Adept and the scholar exchanged worrying glances to each other and Sheba, while Piers just waved around the altar in an attempt to find what was there. Jenna stepped forward, shaking her head, _"Felix, we don't know what you are talking about here. Sheba didn't cast any Psynergy below Babi Lighthouse, we got there, pushed a button, and went in. Simple as that."_

_"No-no-no!"_ Felix argued, taking a step forward, a step that just plain scared the three he was addressing, _"The button was hidden behind a sign that said we needed a special Psynergy. Psynergy that Sheba had. I'm just asking her to use it now, so we can go."_

_"Felix, I don't have any Psynergy like that!"_ Sheba protested, _"I can make wind, I can create thunder and lightning, and I can read your mind. I know you _think_ this happened, but it didn't. I can't just make stuff appear or become visible or whatever it is you thought I did, okay?"_

Felix stepped back, scratching his head. He was sure Sheba had used Psynergy to get them into Venus Lighthouse proper. That was why she was taken. Then again… ever since then, she had never displayed any kind of power like that, nor the knowledge of it. Maybe the fall from Venus after its ignition wiped it from her abilities? As ridiculous as that sounded it was the only logical explanation… but then she would still remember _doing _it, right?

Felix just nodded slightly, _"Okay… we… we'll come back when we've found a way to get whatever's here…"_

The three of them smiled, and Piers returned to the group having missed all the drama, looking rather confused. Felix gave the order and soon they had climbed back down the mountain and set sail again, but Felix was still sure something wasn't right.

* * *

Several weeks later, in the deepest chamber of Air's Rock, Sheba was gifted with the new power of Reveal. When she displayed this new ability to the group, Felix once more started the argument about her Psynergy and Venus Lighthouse.

All the while, Kraden remained silent, praying that Felix would stop pointing out tiny inconsistencies that were required for plotline.

* * *

_**There we are.  
Had anyone else realised this?**_  
_**Feel free to leave comments on any other moments, be they flaws or just general moments that make you go "Huh?" and I'll add a drabble onto this one.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing,**_  
_**Your Pal,**_  
_**Droory**_


	2. Piers' Parch

**_Here we are again!  
This time, Piers' Parch!  
Thanks to Jupitergirl132, rnburchett, and Guest for their reviews and ideas!  
_**

* * *

Aqua Rock had been exhausting. Felix was not at all fond of the amount of water running throughout the place, seeing as he had almost drowned when he was younger. That and monsters just jumped out at them consistently, from absolutely nowhere no less. They could have been in an expansive empty room, and then a group of them would appear from nowhere. Not that it mattered, they had finally made it to the central chamber where Piers would receive his Psynergy.

Felix watched as Piers was lifted from the ground as he touched the Psynergy tablet, and was then placed back on the floor. The Lemurian examined himself curiously, obviously expecting something to happen. Then, a rushing sound filled the shrine. The five of them quickly jumped, expecting some kind of monster attack again. They each sighed as they saw their way back had been blocked by water. Sadly, Kraden couldn't swim, so they had to find some other way back.

"_Hmm… perhaps my new Psynergy would be of use."_ Piers commented, stepping to the edge of the new pool.

Felix furrowed his brow, _"What is your new Psynergy?"_

Piers kneeled down by the pool and placed his hands on the surface, _"It's called Parch."_

"_Look we don't care, just use it!"_ Jenna yelled impatiently, obviously uncomfortable in a rock devoted to her opposing element.

Piers chuckled to himself, _"Alright, here goes."_

His Psynergy flashed around him and a sudden pulse of heat spread over the still surface of the water. Felix tried to comprehend this as the water evaporated before his eyes, leaving the pool empty again, and only a light bit of steam throughout the room.

"_So, it seems I can now evaporate water."_ Piers commented, admiring the hands that had just been rid of the water.

"_Great! Who cares!? We'll only need it for one dungeon! Let's go!"_ Jenna shouted, already climbing down the ladder to escape from the Elemental Rock.

"_Hang on!"_ Felix yelled loudly, everyone freezing on the spot at his words, _"This makes no sense!"_

"_Oh, not this again…"_ Sheba sighed, _"What now?"_

Felix pointed right at Piers, _"That Psynergy can't be of Mercury!"_

"_Hey, we got in in AQUA Rock, okay? It's Mercury, let's go!"_ Jenna yelled again, tapping her foot at the bottom of the pool.

Felix shook his head, _"Well, someone got it wrong. Heat is more related to Mars. So, that should have been your Psynergy, Jenna!"_ He said, pointing from his sister, to Piers, to the shrine, and to the pool over and over, _"Someone must have switched the tablets!"_

"_Felix."_ Piers started, holding his hands up trying to calm the leader down, _"The tablet said it was a Mercury Psynergy, I was the one who received it, it must be a Mercury Psynergy. Get past it."_

"_No!"_ Felix yelled, stamping his foot down in childish defiance, _"We're staying here until I figure this out."_ The group all sighed, _"Now, you just heated up the water until it evaporated. You cannot do that with your Psynergy at any other time. Jenna can do that at will. Therefore, this new Psynergy of yours should belong to Jenna!"_

"_I don't want it! We don't care! We'll only ever use it in one dungeon, so it doesn't matter! We all want to leave!"_ Jenna screamed up at her brother, tired of his insanity, _"Let's. Just. Go!"_

Felix shook his head. He did not care about how uncomfortable they all were, or how little they cared about how little this made sense, all he cared for was finding out the logic behind this. Mercury Psynergy that got rid of water by using heat made absolutely no sense, and he just could not comprehend why the others, even Kraden, seemed so unconcerned with this.

"_No, no, no… I'm not leaving until we get to the bottom of this."_ Felix argued back, quietly, shooting a glare at where his sister, who had already stormed out of the room with Sheba, had been, "_Mercury and Psynergy are two opposing elements. As Jenna has made painfully obvious. It makes no sense to allow a Mercury Adept to use something that should be Mars."_

"_Did it ever occur to you, that this could just be some ancient secret of the ancients that we're just not able to understand?"_ Piers asked, _"Maybe it's some kind of power remaining of Alchemy, which is a blend of elements."_

"_No."_ Felix argued, stubbornly, _"Alchemy's gone! That's why we're on this quest… partly. So that excuse makes no sense."_

Kraden stepped forward, placing his aged hand on Felix's shoulder, _"Felix, I implore you, please stop poking out pointless little flaws that no one really cares about. If you must, could we at least do it once we are back on the comfort of Piers' ship?"_

Felix grumbled in mild protest, but conceded to the scholar's request. This still made no sense to him.

* * *

_**Well, there we are.  
Felix still expressing my personal confusion.**_

_**Review and leave your own moments that confused you, Psynergy related or otherwise!**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
Your pal,  
Droory**_


	3. Altin's Flood

_**Here we are again.  
This time: Altin's Flood.  
And thanks to Jupitergirl132, rnburchett, guest, and Roc for the reviews and the ideas.**_

* * *

It was somewhat typical, granted, everything on the quest so far seemed to be. Saturos and his group had caused a rockslide in Silk Road to hinder Isaac's progress, so now he and his friends had to go the LONG way around. Normally it wouldn't even be that bad, but of course, the town of Altin had to be experiencing problems from some goddamned, ancient, water-spitting, statues that had somehow come to life.

And of course it would fall to them to help, wouldn't it?

Altin's mines were filled with annoying monsters as it was, not counting the fidgety mine cart system that ran through it. What kind of mine had tracks that caused a mine cart to jump through the air? Why couldn't they just work normally? Surely the mines had been used for the past few years and there had to be someone in the town who knew how to fix the things.

Still, that wasn't what was annoying Isaac. What was annoying him was the illogical ridiculousness of the statues. Sure, the excuse of Psynergy bringing them to life and granting them powers, or reawakening them, or whatever was going on with them, was an excuse he had come to accept in the recent months. What he didn't understand was how the water-level of the flood just disappeared instantly after they had felled one.

It made no sense, really. Surely the water would either take time to be evaporated, absorbed or whatever else, if not just remaining as a pool in areas. He didn't understand how destroying one of the statues completely lowered the level enough to free more of the town from under the water, conveniently allowing he and the others to progress deeper into the mine.

_"__Ha!"_ Garet exclaimed as yet another statue crumbled after they fought it, _"Suck it, statue!"_

_"__And now for the water to lower!"_ Ivan cheered in unison with Garet, pointing to the pool the statue had been spitting into.

Sure enough, the water just started disappearing into nothingness again, before being completely drained after but a few seconds. If he didn't know better, he'd be sure something had designed this mine to do exactly this so they would _have_ to fight the statues to continue on.

Isaac just stared at what was just a pool of water, or spit if you wanted to be technical, with utter confusion while the others just continued on. He's had enough at this stage and finally decided to voice his outrage at this impossibility, refusing to accept that Psynergy or Alchemy, or some other unseen force was responsible.

_"__Alright, guys, seriously, you don't see anything wrong with this?"_ He asked, gesturing to the shallow in the rock beside them.

His three companions turned back to him curiously, looking from him to the previous pool, and back to him before looking at each other in their confusion. As usual, Garet was the spokesman for when they came to question their leader.

_"__Wrong with what, man?"_ He asked, shrugging his shoulders to state that neither he nor the others knew what he was referring to.

_"__The water."_ Isaac stated, _"How it just disappears so quickly. None of you see anything wrong with that?"_

The three of them shook their heads, _"What's wrong with it?"_ Ivan asked, _"We stopped the thing that was feeding water into the area, it makes sense that when it's gone that the water would go too, right?"_

_"__But, not that fast!"_ Isaac protested, wondering how the others weren't getting this. He looked pleadingly to Mia, hoping that as a Mercury Adept she would understand what he was talking about.

Sadly, she did not, _"Isaac, there's plenty of cracks and stuff in here. It probably all drained away somewhere."_

_"__Again, that fast?"_ He asked, utterly boggled really, _"C'mon, this place has been flooded for weeks as far as we know. Anywhere it could have drained is probably already flooded. It just doesn't make sense."_

_"__Dude, shut up with your stupid objections."_ Garet said quickly, _"Seriously, why do you have a problem with this? It's helpful. If the water followed whatever laws you think they should, we'd be stuck here forever, Saturos and Felix would light all the Beacons and destroy the world, and where would that leave us?"_

Garet had a good point really. Still, it was all very convenient, and just didn't make enough sense for him not to question it, _"Yeah, but…"_

_"__Shut up."_ His three companions cut across, turning on him and continuing on, obviously more concerned with saving the world that the unnatural flow of the water in the mine.

Isaac, grumbling under his breath about how little this made sense and the lack of respect the three of them had for their leader, begrudgingly followed after them, no doubt to continue the very same process at least twice more, before probably fighting some form of stronger version of the statues and gaining some treasure or Psynergy or something.

Meanwhile, back in Sol Sanctum, the Wise One was doing that shifty eye thing that he does.

* * *

_**Again, thanks for reading.  
Hope you review and give me more ideas.  
I have several going around in my head, and I'll get to what you give me when I run out.  
And, Jupitergirl, I will do things in Dark Dawn as well. I do recommend you try and play the first two games if you can.**_

_**Thanks again, everyone!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory**_


	4. Jenna's Blaze

_**Another chapter!  
This time, Magma Rock, with all eight (and Kraden... but who cares about him?)  
Would have been chapter three, but I wanted Isaac's crew to have something before I put them all together for this one.**_

_**Thanks to the reviewers:  
**__Jupitergirl132, rnburchett, Guest, __**and **__Roc  
__**THANKS!  
NOW ONWARD!**_

* * *

Felix had FULLY expected this. The formula had been repeated enough times for the outcome to be obvious. They had fought through the blasted volcano known as Magma Rock, struggling to breathe through the smoke and heat that filled each and every passage and cavern. At least Isaac and his team were there to help them out this time, so it wasn't as bad getting to the central chamber.

It was there though that Felix sighed, having known this to be the outcome. Something completely ridiculous had been granted to his sister under the pretence of some powerful lost Psynergy of the ancients inscribed on a dusty old rock. So far his was the only power that made any modicum of sense, since it defied normal law.

Jenna, after a large fight with Garet over who should get the power, had touched the tablet and the Psynergy had transferred itself to her body. A quick demonstration showed that she was now capable of sending tiny flames from the top of one torch onto another a few feet away. Honestly, he had just stopped caring at this point. He knew arguing would get him nowhere, and the curious glances of Piers, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden seemed to expect him to voice his outrage.

Not this time though, this time he would stay quiet so they could just leave and go save Wey-

_"Hold on!"_

Crap.

Isaac was pointing at Jenna's hands, still outstretched from her casting, and was glancing to each of his compatriot's trying to find some modicum of recognition or his protest. All of them just seemed confused and rather bored with the blonde's words, Felix merely shrugged as he looked at him, trying to tell him to drop it, because it would get him nowhere.

_"What's the point of that?"_ He asked, gesturing from Jenna to the flame she had just sent to the top of another torch.

Jenna pointed to the pathway that had opened for them, _"Isn't it obvious? Light the torches, find secrets."_

_"Yeah, I get that, it's as typical as any old ancient puzzle."_ Isaac nodded, desperately pleading with Felix, having been the only one to know what Isaac referred to, to help him, _"But, why couldn't you have just fired a flame at it?"_

_"Dude,"_ Garet stepped forward, _"don't know what you've been told about Mars Adepts, but we don't normally do that."_

_"The two of you did it about three-hundred times each in this goddamned rock!"_ Isaac protested aloud, slamming a foot down for emphasis, _"Almost every monster we came across you fired a flame at, or some beam of heat, or fireballs, or volcanoes."_

_"And?" _The two redheads asked.

_"Why couldn't you have just pretended the top of that torch was an enemy and fired some fire at it!?"_

Everyone in the room, save for Felix and Isaac, glanced at each other in utter confusion at Isaac's words. It seemed he just did not understand.

_"Isaac."_ Jenna said very calmly, almost patronisingly, _"That's something that just can't be done. Things work different in battle than to down time. Garet and I can't just fire off flames whenever we want?"_

_"WHY!?"_ Isaac roared, completely incapable of understanding why the two of them couldn't do that without some tablet, _"You've cooked dinner by lighting fires before. You've lit fireplaces, done target practice, hell, Jenna, you even slapped Ivan with flame-covered hands for grabbing your ass!"_

_"Worth it."_ The small blonde boy smirked, despite the large hand-shaped burn mark across his cheek, which earned an electrically charged slap from Sheba.

Felix, on the side-lines, simply face-palmed as he watched the scene unfold. So, this is what he had looked like when he had protested to the nonsensical workings of Psynergy and its application: A raving lunatic. At least he knew he wasn't the only one with sense on this team… or maybe the two of them really were insane. He had just stopped caring.

Garet shook his head, placing his hand on Isaac's shoulders to try and calm him down, make him see reason, _"Because we just can't do it like that. I know it would be great to live in this perfect world you seem to live in, but c'mon, man, snap out of it. Things don't work like they do in storybooks, this is real, and these are the things we gotta face."_

_"I'm not talking about saving some princess from a castle guarded by a thousand demon with a sword blessed by the gods and then living happily ever after!"_ Isaac yelled, knocking the hand away, _"I'm talking about basic common sense and logical application. If either of you had it, we wouldn't have had to come here, idiots!"_

Two simultaneous _'thunks'_ echoed through the main chamber as both Garet and Jenna responded violently to the insults that had been slung at them.

Felix sighed as he dragged Isaac's body back through the rock. He had made some good points, but he was stupid for insulting them.

Well… it wasn't like Felix cared about the Rocks anymore. They had been to all of them, he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

* * *

And again, Kraden stayed quiet, hoping Felix would not bring up the same flaws Isaac just had.

And again, back in Sol Sanctum, the Wise One was doing that shifty eye thing that he does.

* * *

_**There we go!  
Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**_

_** Jupitergirl: You could try and buy a Gameboy and the games for it.  
Or you could download a GameBoy Emulator and get ROMs for the games to play on the computer.**_

_**Your friend and writer,  
Droory**_


	5. Frost and Growth

_**Another chapter!  
This was requested by templeofdecay!  
To my reviewers:**__Jupitergirl132, rnburchett, Guest, Roc, templeofdecay, TrippyToastersAndABagOfChips, koryandrs, leontinees,_ **and,**_ nixt j_**, I say thank you!  
ONWARD!**

* * *

Isaac had been right. He knew it! After fighting all those annoying as hell water spitting statues in the Altin mines, they had to fight a bigger, badder, version of it, which guarded a tiny, tiny, chest. Thankfully, they didn't just rush into the situation after Garet had stupidly smacked a pillar instead of letting Isaac use Force like he had wanted which had made them run for their loves or die crushed under a boulder, and Isaac hated boulders, so they had been prepared and easily defeated the thing.

Ivan and Garet rushed off to open the chest, not even waiting for Mia to heal their injuries. Isaac simply sat on the tiled floor and let Mia heal him as the two jostled each other in an attempt to claim whatever was in the chest for themselves. Isaac would have chuckled at the sight were he not so frustrated. He _still_ did not understand how the water disappeared from the mines so easily, and he was definitely surprised that none of it had drained into the large chamber they were already in.

_"What the hell is this!?"_ Garet's voice echoed across the room.

Mia rolled her eyes, as she directed a Ply to Isaac's leg, but the boy had grown curious and stood up before she had a chance to heal, _"What is what!?"_

_"Relax, Isaac. It's just one of those stones that gives us Psynergy, like the Orb of Force." _Ivan called as they walked back to them, holding the blue gem high above him.

_"Well, what's this one do?"_ Isaac urged, new Psynergy was always good… even if it was kind of expected.

Garet pointed back at the chest, _"Label on that said Frost Gem."_

Isaac's brow furrowed at those words. 'Frost Gem'? So… it would give them… Frost?

As if to answer his question, Ivan quickly used the gem to cast the _'new'_ Psynergy. As he did, several frozen particles appeared from nowhere and converged on a puddle nearby, freezing it into a small pillar.

_"Oh, it's like my Psynergy!"_ Mia exclaimed, touching the small pillar Ivan had created.

Isaac's brain continued working away silently while the others all talked about how amazing the gem was and how useful it would be. It didn't take long for him to reach the conclusion that not only did they not need this at all, but that spending the better half of a day in a cave, fighting statues, getting soaked to the bone, and nearly being crushed by a giant boulder just was not worth it. Even if they did just save a town.

_"Hang on… what's the point of that?"_

_"Well, now two of us can use Frost!"_ Garet explained joyously, snatching the gem from Ivan's hand.

_"Why would we _ever_ need to use it twice?"_

_"What if I'm out of Psynergy?"_ Mia asked curiously, obviously hurt that Isaac didn't take her wellbeing into account with his line of questioning.

Isaac turned to look dubiously at her, _"Oh, come on, Mia. It is an extremely low-level Psynergy. If we just rest for a minute you'd be able to cast it again."_

Mia merely shrugged, still saying that it'd be nice if he pretended to care.

_"Well, what if Mia's Djinn are all on standby after a battle?"_ Garet asked.

_"Again, resting for a minute would solve that problem."_ He really could not understand how the three of his travelling companions could be so dense sometimes.

Ivan stepped forward, snatching the gem back off of Garet, _"Well, what if we swap around Djinn like we have in the past and Mia _can't_ cast it anymore?"_

_"I'm sure one of us would gain it naturally, and if not, we could quickly switch back so she could cast it again."_ Isaac reasoned, _"You know, like we do whenever we find a tiny plant that needs growing and me and Garet swap Mars and Venus Djinn around to cast Growth? I mean, why not just give us a Growth gem? It'd be far handier seeing as we wouldn't need to swap every time we found one?"_

_"Growth gem?"_ Ivan questioned, _"Isaac, that has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Who the hell would put that Psynergy in a stone? At least Frost has some practical applications!"_

_"Yeah, you don't see people going around saying: _'Hmm, I could really grow those vines on that wall'_. They'd be more likely to say:_ 'Man, wish I could freeze this food so it lasts longer'_!" _Garet joined in on Ivan's assault.

_"Oh, and I suppose growing crops and trees in a flash is useless?"_ Isaac countered.

_"Yes it's useless, Isaac!"_ Mia retorted, _"For one, you can't cast Growth on crops or trees, and second, every time you cast Growth on something, it shrinks back to its original size five minutes later! They'd be useless crops!"_

_"I'm just saying having a Growth gem would be easier than a Frost gem since you can already use it, Mia! Saves us the hassle of swapping Djinn around every time we need to use it! We don't need a Frost gem 'cause you can already use it!"_

_"Isaac, why can't you just see sense for once?"_ Ivan asked.

_"Me!?"_ He responded dubiously, _"Why can't _I_ see sense!? I should be asking you three that!"_

_"You're the one who's not making any sense, man."_ Garet replied.

_"All you're doing is wasting time. We could've left if you hadn't started another pointless argument."_ Mia said, with a distinct tone that told Isaac that the conversation was over.

_"But…"_ Isaac tried all the same.

_"Pointless."_ Mia shot again, before leading the two others out of the mine, while Isaac trudged behind them sourly.

It still made no sense. Why couldn't he just use Growth naturally? He was an Earth Adept after all.

* * *

TWENTY YEARS LATER

_"Dad, dad, look! I cast Psynergy for the very first time!"_

Isaac sprinted out of the Lookout Cabin to see his son's accomplishment. He had long looked forward to the day when his son would cast his first Psynergy. Jenna would be so proud when she heard about this.

_"Look, I cast Growth on this plant and now it's big!"_

At those words, the memories from twenty years prior in the depths of Altin mines came screaming back to Isaac, _"Oh, so that's it!? You think you're better than me? Well, just 'cause I can't cast Growth doesn't mean you're better! You can't even use Quake! Let alone Odyssey! I didn't see you save the world!"_

At this, young Matthew burst out crying just as Garet returned from a shopping trip to Patcher's Place. Isaac was immediately scolded and sent to his room, while Uncle Garet praised young Matthew.

Why couldn't Isaac just use Growth?

* * *

_**And that's that chapter!  
I am working on the other ideas you guys gave me, but I decided on this one first since it follows on from chapter 3.**__**So keep any ideas you got coming!**_

_**Your friend and writer,  
Droory**_

_**(Oh, and I am aware that you get the Lifting Gem not the Frost Gem from the boss statue. You get the Frost from the first one, ut since I had already dealt with the first few in a previous chapter, I changed that. Meh, not like anyone cared.)  
**_


End file.
